


Človíček od Darkrose

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, ne úplně dobrovolný vězeňský sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Tu noc, co se vrátil Voldemort, si Snape připomíná své předchozí setkání s ministrem kouzel. (Napsáno před vydáním pátého dílu.)
Relationships: Cornelius Fudge/Severus Snape





	Človíček od Darkrose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/667315) by Darkrose. 



> Popletal ucouvl i před Snapem a kroutil hlavou. Zdálo se, že nepochopil ani slovo z toho, co profesor říkal. Se zjevným odporem chvíli civěl na ošklivé znamení na Snapeově paži, pak se podíval na Brumbála a zašeptal: „Nevím, co vy a ten váš spolek vlastně hrajete, ale už jsem slyšel dost.“ 

>   
>  _\- Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár, kapitola 36 „Na rozcestí“_  
> 

\--------

Utíkej, človíčku. Schovej hlavu do písku a zkus předstírat, že se to neděje. Vrať se ke své ženušce a ke svým dětičkám a nemysli na to, jak sis bral zlomené, potlučené chlapce v temnotě a špíně Azkabanu. Klidně si dál předstírej spořádanost a zapomeň, kdy naposled jsi viděl tohle Znamení na téhle paži. 

Ty zapomenout můžeš. Já nezapomněl. 

\--------

Nikdy jsem nezjistil, co tě tam tu noc přivedlo. Po pravdě mě to ani moc nezajímalo, protože tehdy jsi byl mým vysvobozením. Skrk mě dokonce musel přestat bít dost dlouho na to, aby mohl otevřít dveře vyšetřovny, na něž jsi tak nesměle zaklepal. Vzpomínám si, jak jsem se na tebe podíval jedním oteklým okem a přál si, abych ti mohl poděkovat, svému pochybnému zachránci ve směšných fialových botách. 

Zdálo se mi to zábavné. V tu chvíli už mi přišlo k smíchu všechno. Neřekl jsem mu nic než: „Chci mluvit s Albusem Brumbálem.“ Chtěl po mně jména, jména která jsem _jemu_ odmítal dát. Nakonec mě ta hra unavila a řekl jsem Skrkovi, že jednoho člověka jako Smrtijeda znám. Naklonil se ke mně, aby si poslechl, jak chraptivým, lámajícím se hlasem šeptám: „Bartemius Skrk mladší.“ Tehdy mi dal první ránu. 

Nejspíš nechtěl, abys to viděl: šéf Odboru pro uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů týrá spoutaného vězně, který se chichotá jako šílenec. S tebou si odešel pohovořit do soukromí a mě přivolaný bystrozor odvedl do cely. Seděl jsem tam a sám pro sebe se smál té nádherné ironii. Všechno to bude k ničemu, nebude žádný soud a nakonec si pro mě přijdou mozkomorové, přesně tak jak by to bylo, kdyby mě Albus předal spravedlnosti, hned když jsem za ním přišel. Byl jsem si jistý, že mi brzo nebude záležet na ničem, takže nemělo cenu pokoušet se zahojit si modřiny nebo sáhnout po tvrdém chlebu a zvětralé vodě, které mi dali. Myslím, že jsem se taky možná pokusil mluvit s mozkomory, pozdravit je jako jejich budoucí bratr. Mohl být večer, nebo úsvit, nebo nějaká jiná doba příznačná pro to místo, když jsem se na špinavé slámě konečně stočil do klubíčka a usnul. 

Nejdřív jsem si myslel, že to tiché škrábání, které mě probudilo, byly krysy, ale ty jsou příliš rozumné, než aby byly tak horlivé jako ty. „Jsem tady úředně z ministerstva a požaduji, abyste mě okamžitě pustili k tomuto vězni!“ Uvěřili ti mozkomorové doopravdy, nebo vycítili tvůj úmysl a přišel jim zábavný? Ať to bylo jakkoliv, dveře do mojí cely ti otevřeli a zase zavřeli, jakmile jsi vklouzl dovnitř. Slyšel jsem tě zaklít a zašeptat „ _Lumos_ ,“ a ten malý prostor zalilo tlumené světlo z hůlky. Nemohl jsem si pomoct, byl jsem zvědavý – to byla vždycky moje nejhorší vlastnost – a vzhlédl jsem. Viděl jsem, jak sis ke mně přidřepl, tvář skrytou kouzlem, a slyšel jsem tě šeptat, ať jsem zticha, nevydám ani hlásek a nikdo se to nemusí dozvědět. 

A pak to byly tvoje ruce, jemné a bez mozolů, na mé tváři, podél mého roztrženého rtu a v mých zcuchaných černých vlasech, jež jsi mi odhrnul z tváře. Nejistě jsem zakňučel, ale když jsi mi dal pohlavek a zopakoval, ať nemluvím, uvolnil jsem se. Tohle alespoň byla známá půda. Natáhls ruku pod můj potrhaný hábit a štípl mě překvapivě silnými prsty do bradavek, až jsem se musel kousnout do zkrvaveného rtu, abych nevykřikl. Tvoje ruka mezi mýma nohama nebyla ani trochu jemná, svírala a tahala. Snad sis myslel, že když mě vzrušíš, budeš moci odejít s vírou, že jsem to chtěl. 

Když bylo jasné, že z mého vyhladovělého, potlučeného těla nevymámíš ani parodii vzrušení, nechal jsi svého úsilí, popadl mě za vlasy a vnutil mou hlavu do svého klína. Vysvětlování nebylo potřeba; svou úlohu jsem znal. Vzal jsem tě do úst a začal sát - a ze zvyku jsem se snažil potěšit tě dobrým výkonem. Slyšel jsem tě tiše zasténat; rozkaz mlčet se zjevně vztahoval jen na mě. Ani mě nenapadlo přemýšlet, proč jsi své potěšení hledal za branami zatuchlého a páchnoucímu Azkabanu. Ve službách Pána zla jsem byl svědkem nebo účastníkem celého seznamu lidských zvráceností, a tahle nebyla zdaleka ta nejpodivnější. Pěsti sevřené v mých mastných vlasech jsem pochopil jako znamení, abych vystupňoval svou činnost. Unikl ti další tlumený sten a zašeptal jsi: „Och ano… hodný kluk. Chytrý kluk.“ Chytrý jsem byl vždycky, ale jen Albus věří, že ve mně zbylo nějaké dobro. Dokonce ani teď si nejsem jistý, jestli má pravdu, nebo jestli je jen zoufalý. 

Ztuhl jsem, když jsem ucítil, jak svými buclatými, zpocenými prsty přejíždíš obrysy Znamení zla na mé ruce. Zaslechl jsem tvé prudké nadechnutí a ucítil, jak mi tvrdneš v ústech, když jsi se té vystupující jizvy dotkl rty a mazlil se s ní a olizoval ji ve zvráceném uctívání. Myslel jsem, že víc už se stydět nemůžu, ale tvoje okouzlení tím svinstvem, jež to znamení symbolizovalo, mě vyvedlo z omylu. S nadějí, že tě rychle udělám, jsem přitlačil na kořen tvého penisu. Když jsem tě ochutnal, vlažného a trpkého, trochu se mi sevřelo hrdlo a jen s velkým úsilím jsem se při polykání nepozvracel. Oči jsem upíral na zem, a tu ti světlo hůlky dopadlo na nohy v jasně fialových botách. Když jsi odešel, usmál jsem se do tmy. Tvá domýšlivá strojenost tě prozradila a já jsem si své poznání, jako řádný žák Zmijozelu, uložil pro budoucí potřebu. 

\--------

Nemyslím, že je to Znamení zla, co tě doopravdy odpuzuje, malicherný človíčku. Odpuzuje tě ta vědoucnost, kterou představuje: vědoucnost, že toužíš po temnotě, ale jsi příliš velký zbabělec, než abys ji vyhledal otevřeně. Místo toho se plížíš stíny a ukájíš se na zkažených zbytcích po Pánovi zla. Jen si ten kámen zase převrať zpátky, já už jsem ale viděl, jak z pod něj vylézají červi. Řekni Albusovi, že se tentokrát mýlí a uteč, setři z těch zatracených bot prach Azkabanu. Daleko se nedostaneš; temnota se vrátila a tentokrát se nebudeš moci skrývat ve stínu. Znám tvé špinavé tajemství a jestli chceš, aby to tak zůstalo, budeš si muset vybrat stranu. Vybírej dobře, človíčku. Čas se krátí.

\- konec -


End file.
